All Characters in my story of Pucca
by Kenya Nanjo
Summary: Some of these characters were from part of the episodes and the other characters I made in my own mind. These characters are from "Pucca World" and "Dada Secrets."
1. Chapter 1: Main Characters

Character: Pucca

Gender: Female

Age: 10-11/14-15

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height:

Race:Chinese

Pair: Garu

* * *

><p>Character: Garu<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 12-13/16-17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark

Height:

Race: Japanese

Pair: Pucca

* * *

><p>Character: Ching<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 12-13/16-17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Abyo

* * *

><p>Character: Abyo<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 12-13/16-17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Ching

* * *

><p>Character: Ring Ring<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 12-13/16-17

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Blue

Height:

Race: Korean

Pair: Dada

* * *

><p>Character: Dada<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 14-15/18-19

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Dark

Height:

Race: French/Chinese

Pair: Ring Ring

* * *

><p>Character: ChiefJing Jing

Gender: Female

Age: 14-15/18-19

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

Height:

Race: Korean

Pair: Tobe

* * *

><p>Character: Tobe<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 15-16/19-20

Hair: Black

Eyes: Gray

Height:

Race: Japanese

Pair: Chief/Jing Jing

* * *

><p>Character: Yuni<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 321

Hair: Dark Brown

Eyes: Green

Height:

Race: Japanese/Chinese

Pair: Soso

* * *

><p>Character: Soso<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 15-16/19-20

Hair: Black

Eyes: White

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Yuni

* * *

><p>Character: Yani<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 206

Hair: Pink

Eyes: Green

Height:

Race: Japanese/Chinese

Pair: Mio

* * *

><p>Character: Mio<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 12-13/16-17

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Height:

Race: Japanese

Pair: Yani

* * *

><p>Character: Doga<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 15-16/19-20

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Shaman/Jumong

* * *

><p>Character: ShamanJumong

Gender: Male

Age: 14-15/18-19

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Blue

Height:

Race: Hebrew/Chinese

Pair: Doga

* * *

><p>Character: Won<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 8-9/12-13

Hair: White

Eyes: Yellow

Height:

Race: Unknown

Pair: Unknown


	2. Chapter 2: Support Characters

_**Chefs**_

* * *

><p>Character: Uncle Dumpling<p>

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Unkown

* * *

><p>Character: Linguini<p>

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Unknown

* * *

><p>Character: Ho<p>

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Hair: None

Eyes: Brown

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Hottie

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chefs Love Affair<strong>_

* * *

><p>Character: Hottie<p>

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown

Hair: Orange/Red

Eyes: Light Orange

Height:

Race: Italian

Pair: Ho

* * *

><p>Character: Kua<p>

Gender: Female

Age: Unknown

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Light Brown

Height:

Race: Spain

Pair: Unknown

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gods<strong>_

* * *

><p>Character: Master Mell<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 289

Hair: Black/Gray

Eyes: Dark

Height:

Race: Chinese/German

Pair: Unknown

* * *

><p>Character: Master Soo<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 285

Hair: Black

Eyes: Purple

Height:

Race: Chinese/Jews

Pair: Unknown

* * *

><p>Character: Master Loo<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 74

Hair: Black

Eyes: Yellow

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Unknown

* * *

><p><em><strong>Magical Creature<strong>_

* * *

><p>Character: Santa St. Nicholas<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 656

Hair: White

Eyes: Blue

Height:

Race: Russian

Pair: Unknown

* * *

><p>Character: Black Powder<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 567

Hair: Gray

Eyes: Gray

Height:

Race: Britian

Pair: Unknown

* * *

><p>Character: Destiny<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 1,098

Hair: Maybe Yellow/Orange

Eyes: Blue

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Unknown

* * *

><p><strong>Random People<strong>

* * *

><p>Character: Lazlo Gozalotovish<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 15-16/19-20

Hair: Brown (Black)

Eyes: Brown

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Unknown

* * *

><p>Character:<p>

* * *

><p>Character:<p>

* * *

><p>Character:<p>

* * *

><p>Character:<p>

* * *

><p>Character:<p>

* * *

><p>Character:<p>

* * *

><p>Character:<p>

* * *

><p>Character:<p>

* * *

><p>Character:<p>

* * *

><p>Character:<p>

* * *

><p>Character:<p>

* * *

><p>Character:<p>

* * *

><p>Character:<p>

* * *

><p>Character:<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: My Main Characters

Character: Jo

Gender: Male

Age: 14-15/18-19

Hair: Gold

Eyes: Red

Height:

Race: French/Chinese

Pair: Ling Ling

* * *

><p>Character: Ling Ling<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 12-13/16-17

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Blue

Height:

Race: Korean

Pair: Jo

* * *

><p>Character: Gura<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 5-6/9-10

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark

Height:

Race: Japanese

Pair: Nucca

* * *

><p>Character: Nucca<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 5-6/9-10

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height:

Race: Chinese

Pair: Gura


	4. Chapter 4: My Support Characters

Character: Lucifer/Satan (Lucy)

Gender: Female/Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair: Unknown

* * *

><p>Character: Abaddon (Sebastian Michaelis)<p>

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Vual (William Cross)<p>

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Lamatsu (Walter Mapes)<p>

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Mephistopheles (Johann Georg Faust)<p>

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Samael (Ariel Anicius)<p>

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Aeshma (Asha Vahishta)<p>

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Amaymon (Nathaniel)<p>

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Chung Kwai (Saint Nicholas)<p>

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair: Karen Creswell

* * *

><p>Character: Zhong Kui (Francis Barrett)<p>

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Karen Creswell<p>

Gender: Female

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair: Chung Kwai

* * *

><p>Character: Robin<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 521

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Lu Feng<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 301

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Laurel<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 156

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Yin<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 1-2/5-6

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Yang<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 1-2/5-6

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Choronzon (Aleister Crowley)<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 289

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Adam (Alex)<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 1,625

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Eve (Alice)<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 1,604

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character:<p>

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character:<p>

Gender:

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>Character: Cain<p>

Gender: Male

Age:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Race:

Pair:

* * *

><p>GodsAngel

* * *

><p>Character: Lady Nell<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 186,006,265

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height:

Race:

Pair:


	5. Chapter 5: Reincarnation

Character: It/Chaos

Gender: Female/Male

Age: 902,718,056

Hair: White

Eyes: Red

Height:

Race: Unknown

Pair: Solomon

* * *

><p>Character: GodOrder

Gender: Male

Age: 902,718,056

Hair: Black

Eyes: Yellow

Height:

Race: Unknown

Pair: Himiko

* * *

><p>Character: Solomon<p>

Gender: Male

Age: 2,181

Hair: Gold/Black

Eyes: Yellow/Red

Height:

Race: Hebrew

Pair: It/Chaos

* * *

><p>Character: Himiko<p>

Gender: Female

Age: 1,841

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark

Height:

Race: Japanese

Pair: God/Order


End file.
